gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Rush Wiki
Welcome to the official Gravity Rush Wiki! The Gravity Rush Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about the Gravity Rush series that anyone can edit. It was set up in January 2011, and currently has Gravity Rush related articles! WARNING: This wiki does contains unmarked spoilers for the Gravity Rush series. Games * Gravity Rush * Gravity Rush Remastered * Gravity Rush 2 Characters *Kat *Raven *Syd *Gade *Cyanea *Lisa *Bit Rift Planes * The Ruins * The Inferno * The Mirage * Illumina * Mining Site No.4 * Mining Site No.0 * Mining Site No.13 * The Enchanted Zone * The Candle Zone * The Toflug Reef Towns * Auldnoir * Pleajeune * Endestria * Vendecentre * Boutoume Collectibles * Precious Gems * Talismans * Furniture * Photo Items * Gestures * Costumes DLC * Maid Pack * Spy Pack * Military Pack * Raven's Choice - The Ark of Time Rare Nevi * The Ruins * The Inferno * The Mirage Wiki Community * Blog Posts * Talk Page *'July 18, 2018' - The Gravity Rush 2 online servers have officially been shutdown. *'March 21, 2017' - The Gravity Rush 2 DLC Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice has been released. Buy it now! *'January 20, 2017' - Gravity Rush 2 has been released, buy or download today! *'December 21, 2016' - Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture has been officially announced for release on December 26, and the Gravity Rush 2 Demo has been announced to release tomorrow! *'October 5th, 2016' - Gravity Rush 2 has been delayed to January 20, 2017, but as an apology, the planned premium DLC will be made available for free! *'September 15, 2015' - A Gravity Rush Remaster and Gravity Rush 2 are officially announced at TGS 2015 for the PS4! *'September 19, 2013' - A new Gravity Rush Sequel announced at TGS 2013. Kat and Raven return! *'February 12, 2013' - Kat has been released as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars. Her and Emmett are free for 2 weeks only, so download them now! *'January 17, 2013' - Kat will be available as a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale on February 12. Her New Challenger video can be seen here. She will be free to download for the first two weeks! *'December 4, 2012' - The first pictures and information about Kat in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale are revealed via the Playstation Blog! *'November 15, 2012' - Kat is revealed for the Sony fighter Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale! *'November 13, 2012' - PSN Plus announced to be coming to Vita along with Gravity Rush as one of the first free to download games! ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. *New contributors are encouraged to and join the Gravity Rush Wiki community. ;Adding content *To create a new page, just type the title into the box below width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article *Adding images or screenshots is an easy way to help out. You can add images at the page Gravity Rush 2: Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice The Gravity Rush 2 DLC, The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice is available now. Join Raven on her adventure as she alone must fight to save the children who were left trapped inside the Ark at the end of Gravity Rush. Read more... What is your favorite Gravity Style? Normal Style Lunar Style Jupiter Style Previous Poll Results Category:Gravity Rush Database Category:Browse Category:Home